希里伍克语
希里伍克語（Shyriiwook）是一種語言，為武技族所使用的語言之一（其他還包括Thykarann 和Xaczik. The language consisted of growling and howls, and thus 對於武技族以外的人來說非常不容易學習 It had over one-hundred-and-fifty words for wood,Ultimate Star Wars and many words for bloodshed.Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV Sabine Wren was capable of speaking of smattering of Shyriiwook, but lost her voice after annoying Garazeb Orrelios for a day, serenading him in Shyriiwook. 韓蘇洛可以了解該語言的意思，因此可以了解 秋巴卡 說什麼。星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現 Major Harter Kalonia, who served as a physician in the 抵抗勢力, was fluent in Shyriiwook. 芮 was able to learn Shyriiwook due to her interaction with offworlders on 賈庫. 例子 *''Ah.'' ("One.") *''Ah-ah.'' ("Two.") *''A-oo-ah.'' ("Three.") *''Wyoorg.'' ("Four.") *''Wyaaaaaa''. ("Hello.") *''Roooarrgh ur roo. ("I have a bad feeling about this.") *''Rrrrugh arah-ah-woof? ''("How do you take your coffee?") *''Wwwah rrroooaaah wha? ''("Want to play holochess?") *''Aarrr wgh ggwaaah. ''("Jump to hyperspace.") *''Rrraugrah. ("Hairless Imperial intruder.")Aftermath: Empire's End *''Rrashrakrrykah karaaa arrarakkyysh.'' ("Rid us of this menace.")Last Shot 出場 *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * *星際大戰三部曲：西斯大帝的復仇 *''Most Wanted'' *''A New Dawn'' *''星際大戰外傳：韓索羅'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Lost Stars'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * *星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現 *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' * *星際大戰五部曲：帝國大反擊 *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *星際大戰六部曲：絕地大反攻 *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *STAR_WARS：原力覺醒 *Star Wars：原力覺醒 小說 *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' * * *STAR WARS：最後的絕地武士 *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II}} Non-canon appearances *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' 資料 * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' 出處